


Mission Mishaps, or How McCoy Ended up with Tentacles

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap on a mission leaves McCoy feeling insecure about himself; Kirk sets out to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Mishaps, or How McCoy Ended up with Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7030.html?thread=17694326#t17694326) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/).

It's another away mission, unfortunately, but this time is even worse than usual. This time McCoy has to go by himself. The crew of the Enterprise have found themselves orbiting a planet full of aliens who need a doctor. Of course, they're also a terribly closed-off society, and they refuse to let anyone else set foot on the planet. Jim and Spock argue with him about whether he should be doing this at all, but McCoy finally puts his foot down and says that he's going. He's a doctor, damnit, and they need his help; that's all there is to it.

So, he goes to the transporter room with Jim, who sees him off and makes him promise to stay in communication with the ship at all times. Like he's going to protest that. Finally, they beam him down, and that's the last he sees of the Enterprise for three days.

***

Jim's pacing the transporter room, wanting to be there the second that Bones gets back. Almost as soon as he'd beamed down to the planet, it seemed, something had been wrong, and Jim could tell. Bones never actually _said_ that there was a problem, and he kept in contact as he promised, but he was way grumpier than usual, and he had been reluctant to beam back up to the ship when his work was done.

Bones should be contacting them any minute, and Jim isn't sure he can take waiting here much longer, so it really would be wonderful-

"McCoy to Enterprise. One to beam up."

Jim nods at Scotty and faces the transporter pad, determined to figure out as soon as possible what's wrong with his CMO. If there's been any problems with the planet's inhabitants, Jim might be tempted to go down there himself, diplomacy be damned. And then Bones materializes in a swirl of gold light, and Jim can tell immediately why Bones had been so reluctant to come back to the ship.

His torso looks fine - normal - but his legs are...gone. Instead, Bones is floating a few inches off the floor, and he's got at least half a dozen tentacles hanging down where his legs should be.

"Bones?" Jim's voice squeaks, and he clears his throat before he tries again. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bones floats down off the transporter pad, arms crossed and glaring at Jim and Scotty like they might try to make some sort of crack about the situation. And well, Jim might if it weren't for the fact that his CMO has just come back from an away mission with _tentacles_ and refused to explain.

"Bones, I really think you should." Jim looks down in surprise at the tentacle that's suddenly fastened onto his arm. "Um..."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it. Now, I'm going to go to sickbay and get myself checked out, at which point I'll probably lock myself in my office and complete my mission report. And I'd really _appreciate_," Bones punctuates the word with a squeeze of the tentacle, "it if no one bothered me while I was busy."

With that, he floats out the door and turns in the direction of sickbay. Jim and Scotty stare at each other for a second before Jim gets his shit together and follows Bones. When he gets to sickbay, Bones is already locked away in his office, and Christine is staring after him in shock.

"Captain, Doctor McCoy, he. Well, he."

"I know. I'm just going to go talk to him for a minute."

Jim overrides the lock on the office door, and when he walks in, he's met with Bones' glare. "Damnit, Jim, I told you not to follow me."

"And did you really expect me not to? Especially when you refused to tell me how any of this happened to you and whether you were going to be okay?"

McCoy sighs and shakes his head. "Look, the natives are mostly water-dwelling beings, so they're kind of squid-like. When they saw that I'd have problems getting to their city to treat the patients, they gave me some kind of pill. Said it'd help me get the job done and would wear off in a couple of weeks."

"But why the hell would you even do that? You never take anything when you don't know what it'll do to you and all the possible side effects."

"I needed to if I wanted to do what I went there to do. Yeah, so I didn't know this was going to happen; by the time I did, well, it was already done, so I just got on with it. It would've been better if you'd let me stay down there until it wore off."

Bones scowls, and Jim feels really bad about the fact that he couldn't. "I didn't really have a choice. We've got to be on our way if we want to make it to Starbase 25 in time for our rendezvous."

"I get that, Jim. Could you just leave me alone for awhile?"

Bones sounds so tired and defeated that Jim can't bring himself to put up a fight. "Sure, Bones. I'll see you after shift, alright?"

Bones doesn't answer, just goes back to his PADD, so Jim takes his leave and heads back to the bridge. When he goes to meet Bones outside sickbay after their shift is finished, though, Bones is already gone. Jim sighs and heads back to his own quarters, but he can't stop thinking about Bones and his predicament. The thing is, he'd been surprised and worried enough at first not to really take it in properly, but now that he knows everything will be fine and it's only a matter of time, the image of Bones with those tentacles won't leave his head.

He's never met a being with tentacles before (not a sentient one, at any rate), so he'd never really given any specific thought to them. And really, the tentacles are surprisingly...hot on Bones. Okay, so he'd known that his friend was hot, in the way where he could recognize someone's good looks without really wanting a piece of them. Well, he might have wanted a piece of Bones if they hadn't been such good friends, but he'd been perfectly fine with keeping things purely platonic between them.

Now, though. Now he can't help but think of all the wonderful things two people could get up to with so many appendages between them. Especially with tentacles being so...phallic. Just the thought of them all over his body, touching him anywhere Bones pleases while Bones just smirks at him. Jim shivers and decides that maybe he'll just go to bed early.

***

Things go on in a similar way for the next few days, with Bones keeping to his quarters and office in sickbay as much as possible, but rumors are spreading like wildfire all over the ship. That's to be expected with something like this, especially since Bones refuses to give a formal explanation about what happened. Jim isn't sure why he won't, because he's always upset when people stare at him or whisper in his vicinity (not that anyone is around him much, but if anything, that probably makes it worse).

And what's even worse than that is that Bones is still pretty much refusing to talk to or see Jim unless necessary. It's getting kind of old, especially since Jim can't seem to stop fantasizing about Bones and his tentacles. He's maybe jerked off more in the last few days than in the previous few months combined. It makes him feel pretty ridiculous, really, since he could just as easily seek Bones out and actually do something about all of it.

So that's what he does. Bones manages to be gone from sickbay by the time Jim comes looking for him again that day, but instead of heading back to his own quarters, Jim goes to Bones'. He's almost surprised when Bones lets him in without a fuss, but it's certainly a welcome change from all the avoidance.

"Jim, what do you want?" Bones is lying on his bed, and his tentacles are sprawled everywhere, some of them twitching back and forth slightly.

Jim eyes stray to the moving appendages. "Uh, I just, wanted to see how you're doing." He swallows hard and meets Bones' eyes. "You've been really distant this past week."

Bones snorts. "Have you fucking seen me lately? I'm all _wrong_, and everyone keeps staring and whispering. It's just easier on the entire crew if I hole up and don't come out until I'm back to normal."

"Normal's overrated, Bones. You're still my best friend, and I wouldn't do any staring or whispering."

"Oh you wouldn't, would you? Then why the hell can't you take your eyes off my tentacles?"

Jim looks up guiltily, realizing then that the twitching had drawn his attention again. "Because they're so fucking hot I can't help looking."

Bones' eyes widen almost comically, which isn't surprising; Jim hadn't meant to blurt it out quite so abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard me, Bones. All I've been able to think about for days is getting you to touch me."

Bones looks like he maybe thinks Jim is putting him on, so Jim decides he's going to show Bones how wrong that assumption is. He stalks over to the bed and just eyes Bones up and down for a minute before kneeling on the foot of the bed and running his hands lightly over the nearest tentacles. Bones shudders hard at the contact, which spurs Jim on. He runs his hands further up and then back down, picking up the end of one of the tentacles and caressing the tip. It writhes in his grip, and Jim presses a light kiss to it.

"What does it feel like, Bones?"

"Kind of, mmm, sensitive." Bones has his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"Good, though, right?" Jim gives the tentacle a lick and Bones lets out a grunt.

"Yeah, Jim, it's good."

Jim takes his time exploring up the length of the tentacle he's holding. It's completely smooth, which is something of a surprise since Jim had expected it to be more like an octopus tentacle, with suckers and everything. He runs his hand up until he gets to the point where leg meets body. Bones is breathing heavily, and Jim sneaks his hand back behind the tentacle, wondering what exactly is to be found in the middle of them.

He encounters what feels like an erect cock, and he sucks in a breath, giving it an experimental stroke. Bones lets out a low moan and yeah, that's got to be his dick. As Jim continues stroking it, a few of the tentacles close around various parts of his body: one around his ankle, another around his waist, a third around his wrist. Jim smiles as he pulls his hand off and backs away.

Bones' tentacles immediately let go of him. "Jim?"

Jim's not sure he's ever heard Bones sound so vulnerable, and he both loves and hates it. It's nice that Bones trusts him enough to let him see the vulnerability, but he clearly thinks Jim has changed his mind, which is just ridiculous. So Jim starts peeling off his uniform as quickly as he can, and Bones relaxes when he gets what's going on. He manages to sit up enough to get his shirt over his head before sinking back down. Jim smiles and lies down next to Bones, putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

It goes on for quite awhile, longer than Jim expected in fact, because he can't bring himself to pull away. Finally he does, though, and he gets his hand back on Bones' dick. "I want you to touch me."

Bones reaches a hand down to do so, but Jim stops him. "Not with your hand, Bones. With your tentacles. All over, Bones, I want to feel you everywhere."

Bones gives him an unreadable look, but his hand drops and his tentacles start making their way up Jim's legs. A couple of them curl slowly around Jim's thighs, and Jim's breathing quickens. Then there's one on his dick and another tickling his balls, and Jim can't contain a moan. "Oh God, that's it Bones. More."

"I'm not sure what you want me to-"

"In me, Bones. Put one in me."

All of the tentacles tighten reflexively, and Jim huffs out a heavy breath. Bones digs around in his bedside table and brings out a tube of lube. A tentacle slides its way up Jim's back, caressing his ass on the way, and Bones slicks it up quickly.

"Do another one, too."

Bones stares at him, and it takes a little while longer, but eventually another tentacle makes its way up, and Bones does as Jim asked. The slick tentacles slide their way back down and settle on his thighs, the tip of one of them poking around his hole. It goes in slowly, as if Bones still isn't sure about this. Jim pushes back in encouragement, and the tentacle goes even further in before starting to wiggle around. Jim shouts as it hits his prostate and Bones keeps up the movement.

"The other one," he bites out.

"Are you sure?"

"Damnit Bones, of course I-" Jim breaks off with a yelp as the second lubed up tentacle joins the other one, albeit even more slowly than the first one went in. He feels so goddamn full, but it's so good, it puts any other sex he's had to shame.

He squeezes Bones' dick without quite meaning to, and Bones' whole body seems to writhe. A couple more of the tentacles come up to Jim's shoulders and grab hold. Jim prises one free and brings it to his mouth, sucking the tip in. It's a strange sensation, the tentacle twining with his tongue, almost like kissing but without the second mouth. As strange as it is, though, Jim really, really likes it.

He likes it all so much, in fact, that he comes right then, and it seems like it's completely out of nowhere, despite the fact that he's full of Bones everywhere and he can feel it. Bones' tentacles withdraw when Jim's body sags, and Bones twitches uncomfortably. Jim moves his hand on Bones' dick again, slowly at first, but more quickly as he recovers. It isn't long before Bones comes as well, tensing up and shuddering spectacularly.

They lie like that for awhile, and Jim's just waiting for Bones to say something about the situation. Nothing comes, though, and it takes him ten minutes to realize that Bones has fallen asleep. Jim sighs in relief and contentment, allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

***

Although they really do have a wonderful friendship, there are some things that they just don't talk about, and this is shaping up to be one of them. Bones is gone by the time Jim wakes up, but he doesn't stay holed up in his office for their entire shift, which Jim figures can be considered a win. They talk and are as friendly as ever, but there's an underlying current of 'there's something we're avoiding' tension. No one else seems to notice, but even after nearly a week of Bones having tentacles, they're still caught up in trying not to stare too much, so Jim isn't really surprised.

When he goes to sickbay after shift, Jim is happy to find that Bones hasn't ducked out on him. Not that it would really have been a barrier at this point, but Bones must be at least a little more comfortable with himself if he's not avoiding everyone like the plague. Still, they make their way back to Bones' room without talking about it, and once again, they somehow wind up in Bones' bed, having sex. That night, Jim crawls between Bones' tentacles and blows him while being fucked with said tentacles. In the course of this, he finds that Bones still has an asshole, which looks oddly placed right next to Bones' cock. This information is filed away for later use.

The next few days continue in this vein, with the two of them having sex as inventive as they can come up with. One night, Bones fucks both of them with his tentacles; the next he blows and fucks Jim at the same time. The day after that, Jim's sitting on the bridge when he realizes that Bones has essentially been floating around the damn ship half-naked this entire time. He is only _just_ able to make it through the rest of his shift, and even then, thoughts of Bones won't leave his mind. When they get back to Bones' room, Jim can't wait long enough for lengthy experimentation; he gets a hand on each of their dicks and just strokes until they come, talking to Bones the whole time, telling him what had been running through Jim's mind all day.

Finally, though, the inevitable happens, and Bones shows up on the bridge on slightly unsteady legs and with no tentacles in sight. Jim is thrilled; it seems like it's been forever since he's seen his best friend looking so confident and sure of himself. Something is still off, though. Bones won't meet his eyes, and after shift he's nowhere to be found. Jim eventually tracks Bones down to the captain's quarters, which should have been a stupid hiding place, given whom he was hiding from, but it didn't really turn out to be; it was a solid half hour before Jim thought to go to his own quarters.

"What the hell is with you now, Bones? We were doing just fine yesterday, and now that you've got your legs back, you're avoiding me again? I thought you'd be happy and that we could celebrate with some good old-fashioned fucking or something." Jim tilts his head and looks at Bones, as if the new angle will help him figure out what the problem is.

"You sure you actually _want_ some good old-fashioned sex with me now that I'm just...me again?" Bones is heavy on the sarcasm, but Jim easily looks past that and sees the insecurity in the question.

"That's what you thought?" His tone is much gentler now. "That I just wanted you for a kinky fuck while you were all tentacly?"

"It did seem like that." And now Bones just sounds surly, which is a vast improvement; he's beginning to get that he was really wrong in his assessment.

"Shit, Bones. You were all mopey and avoiding everyone, and I was hoping to show you that you were still as damn desirable as you had been before the away mission."

"Might have worked a bit better if you'd shown some damn interest when I was still my normal self."

Jim is suddenly smirking mischievously, and there's a twinkle in his eye. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make up for it then, won't I?"

He takes hold of Bones' elbow and tugs him to the bed, tipping them both over until they're flopping down on it. He's lying on top of Bones, and he uses the advantage of the position to run his hands all over Bones' thighs.

"Now see, these are great legs. How could I ever resist them?" He smiles playfully and is gratified to receive a smile in return as he runs his hands up higher. "And this ass. Mmm, Bones, you don't even know how much I would love to fuck your ass."

Bones grins and practically shoves Jim off of him, and they waste no time in getting out of their uniforms. Then Jim's reaching for the lube and squeezing out too much, too fast. One finger goes in easily; the second is a bit slower. By the time Jim is up to three fingers, Bones is pushing down onto his hand and grunting with every thrust. Jim slicks up his cock, but when he goes to lie on top of Bones, Bones pushes him away.

"I'm damn tired of lying on my back for this. I want something where I have to use my legs."

"On your knees?" Jim's pupils are blown wide as he stares at Bones quickly turning himself over and presenting his fine ass for Jim to fuck. Jim isn't sure he's ever seen a better sight than this.

He drapes himself over Bones' back and lines up, pushing in as slowly as he can manage, given how worked up they both are. It takes some effort not to come right away, but Jim manages, and then it seems to be a flurry of motion, with him thrusting and Bones' hand on his own cock, which is quickly replaced with Jim's hand. Unsurprisingly, it's mere minutes before Bones is coming into Jim's hand and on the sheets, and Jim doesn't even try to hold on after that, riding out his orgasm before allowing both of them to collapse.

They lie next to each other again, and this time, Jim doesn't wait for Bones to say something. "We're done with this whole avoidance shit now, right?"

He's half-expecting and hoping for a sarcastic remark because that would be pure Bones, but Bones just nods and curls into him, which Jim decides is even better.


End file.
